SasoDei: Please don't tell them I'm a Maid! Un!
by VioletKnightly
Summary: Sasori and his friends stop at a  new cafe one day and decided that a little fun wouldnt hurt. What happends when a blonde maid caches Sasoris eye?And how far will he go just to break his little maid. SasoDei KisaIta KakuHida PeinKonan Multi pairings & Oc
1. Chapter 1

Sasori scolded and looked up at the sign.  
" Lovley Maid Cafe?" Kisame nodded putting a arm over Sasori's shoulder." Yup! It just opened, my older brother comes her and says that the foods great and the girls are hot" Pein or leader as he was refered to wraised a eyebrow" Oh?" Kisame nodded" Mhm!"  
Kakuzu sighed" We Do not have the money to go here you know." Haru chuckled and patted the money lover on the back.  
" Oh let lose and live a little! Come on lets go in!" Kisame and Pain nodded in agreement, Sasori and Kakuzu just sighed as Haru opened the door to the Lovley Maid Cafe.  
" Welcome back Masters!" A girl with long brown hair in a purple and white maid outfit called out with a smile. She was of average height and most of her long hair was drawn back and held in place by a black bow.  
Haru blushed a little and smiled " Table for 5 please" The maid nodded" Yes Masters, please follow me" She lead them threw the cafe. Sasori looked around and sighed. The place was filled with creepy old men in buisness suits. He cold only guess how many of them had familys. The maid sat them at a table in the back and smiled " I am sorry for being so rude before Masters I was folish and didn't give you my name" She smiled and bowed" My name is Seri-chan your maid for today. Would you like to see our menus" Kisame nodded and smiled" That would be nice and while your at it would you mind getting us some water?"  
Seri nodded" Yes sir! I'll be back in a flash" She bowed before skipping off. Kisame looked at everyone and smiled" See what did i tell you." Haru smiled and looked at him" Tell your brother I love him fish boy!" Pein nodded" It is rather nice here" He was currently stareing at a blue hair maid in a matching blue maid outfit. Kakuzu sighed stareing at a silver hair maid in a pink maid outfit.  
" I say for the money were paying we should have our own maids"  
Sasori sighed a little and stood up" I'm going to find a bathroom." The others nodded as Sasori started to walk back to the front door in hopes of locateing a bathroom. Sasori was to busy thinking about a bathroom that he didn't see Seri yell out " MASTER WATCH OUT!" Sasori blinked as he and a maid collided and feel back onto his butt. He hissed and rubbed the back of his head." Ouch um...are you ok?" Sasori lookeed over at the maid he bumped into and his eyes widened. A slim female with long blonde hair that was up in a half poney-tail , wearing a light blue and white maids outfit was rubbing the back of her head.  
" Watch where your going un!" The maid hissed before standing up. Sasori frowned" Gee arn't you nice" Seri and a maid in a simple black and white outfit ran over and helped Sasori up " Master are you ok?" Seri asked worried. Sasori nodded" Ya , Sorry about that" She shook her head' No need to, DeiDei-chan you should go get changed in the back your uniform is all wet." Sasori looked at the maid he bumped into who was known as Deidei and smield" What did i get you wet. Brat" Deidei clenched her fist a little but Seri walked over and patted her shoulder before whispering somethign into the girls ear. Deidei sighed and bowed" I am so sorry D-A-N-N-A. My mistake" There was a slight hiss to the blondes apologie. Sasori smirked" Whatever you should really learn to wlak though. " He walked past her and into the bathroom. Seri watched him and then looked back at DeiDei " Please go change before you catch a cold" Deidei nodded and wlked into the back mummbling somthing bout stupid redheads.

" Please come again!~" Seri called out as the group left.  
Haru smiled" That maid was soo cute" Kisame nodded in agreement" Ya. A couple of them where" Pein shrugged" It was a ok place" Kakuzu scolded" I still say we should have gotten our own maids." Haru chuckled and looked at Sasori" What about you Saso? You seemed into that one in the light blue dress" Sasori smiled slyly and kept walking" What can i say the brat intrested me."

The next day at Konaha High the group of friends walked around the courtyard during lunch bored. Haru sighed" Man i wish we could go back there today!" Kakuzu glared at him " No. Yesterday's bill was way to high, it's going to be a long time before we will go back there" Haru pouted and looked at Pein" Leader tell him you wanna go back to see the blue haired maid!" Pein coughed a little and shook his head " Haru live with it Kakuzu deals with our groups finaces so for now just deal." Haru pouted and sighed " Fine fine, but I know that I'm not the only one who wants to go back ther-" Haru stopped short causeing a girl to bump into him and fall over, dropping her books as she did. The girl rubbed her head and looked up. Haru blinked" Oh sorry" He grabbed her hand and helped her up as Pein gathered up her books.  
" Its alright" The girl looked up at him with onyx eyes. Haru blushed a little ' she looks familer...' He thought.  
" My names Serina , Serina Uchiha. Sorry I bumped into you like that I was just looking around for my brother, guess i got distracted"She smiled a little Haru nodded" I'm Haru and its ok" He smiled back. Serina was about to say somthing when a hand appered on her head." Hey whats takeing you so long un?" A taller boy stood above her and moved her head so she would look up at him. Sasori blinked, the boy had long blonde hair in a half poney-tail just like the maid from yesterday. Another boy walked over" Hey blonde you found her!" This boy had short silver hair and the front of his shirt was open. Serina smiled" Deidara! Hidan!" Deidara smiled and patted her head" You had us worried , Itachi's looking for you" HIdan nodded looking at the group of guys"Ya did these guys do somthing to you?" Serina shook her head " No I just bumped into Haru-kun here , so it's my fault for starting trouble." Serina bowed and smiled" Sorry again" Haru nodded and watched as the two older boys lead Serina over to a group of people waiting. Pein blinked " Do they even go to this school?" Kisame nodded and smiled " Ya belive it or not there in our grade to." they watched as Serina ran over to a group of teens and glomped a male with long hair held back by a ribbon. The group consisted of three girls and three boys. Sasori wraised a eyebrow" Is it just me or do they look familer." His eyes were still glued to Deidara. Kakuzu looked at him" Now that you mention it..." Haur laughed" It couldn't be , some of them are dudes you know. I think you just got that blonde maid on your mind Sasori." Kisame nodded" He's turning delugional(sp?)" The others laughed in agreement and Sasori scolded. He was sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, that blonde Deidara was deffinatly not what he seemed.

" Come again Master!" DeiDei said with a cheery smile on her face. Seri smield and flipped the cafes sign from " open" to ' closed". DeiDei let out a sigh and streched " Finally un. That last guy was a real pervert" Seri giggled" Oh lighten up Deidara! How about this. Me and the others will lock up and clean." Itachi nodded puling off his glasses" Yes goodnight Deidara" The blonde nodded" Alright" He walked in the back and pulled a long sweatshirt over his maid outfit.\  
" Not like anyones gonna see it this late at night anyway" He mummbled under his breath as he picked up his bag and headed out the door.

The alley behind the cafe was quite as always. Deidara sighed" Wonder how long untill this hell will stop" The blonde muttered under his breath as he turned to walk down the alley. " Your really late brat" Deidara jumped as a redhead teen appered from the shadows. Deidara's eyes widened slightly and growled" Who you calling brat un" Sasori smirked and wakled toards him ignoring the blondes question.  
" I really hate waiting brat but i must say this was worth it."

Before Deidara could kick; scream, or pull out his pepper spray from hsi pocket, Sasori had him pinned to the wall. Deidara gasped as a hand snaked its way up the front of his sweatshirt.  
" H-ey.. Stop it un" Deidara hissed as Sasori leaned closer causing his face to flush.  
" And why would I do that brat ...I've been out here waiting for this." Sasori ripped open Deidara's clothes and the blonde shut his eyes. After a few seconds Deidara noticed that nothign was happening to him. There was no hands on his bare chest nor a air of lips. The blonde opened his eyes to see the red head bastered smileing slyly.  
" So you really where the maid huh?"

Deidara blinked and looked down noticing that the front of his maid uniform was out and opene for the world to see. Blushing slightly he pulled away and struggled to hold his sweatshirt together. Sasori chuckled " Aww, did i get you excited brat? Or maybe you wanted more.." Deidara slapped him across the face still blushing" Pervert un!" He began to walk away again, swearing a little under his breath.

Sasori scolded " That wasn't a smart move Brat. You wouldn't want me to tell the school that your a maid would you?"

Deidara stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fist. 'Dammit un! Deidara you idiot! How could you let this happen!' His inner voice yelled at him.

After what seemed hours of hearing nothing but cars drive by and faint laughs of whoever was still up at this hour Deidara spoke.

" What are your demands un. What will it take to keep this a secret?"

Sasori smiled and walked over to Deidara turning him and brining him into a brusing kiss. The blonde blushed and stood there frozen untill Sasori pulled away.

"Easy, You become my personal maid. Brat"

XD End of ch 1 Lol You dont understand how long i had to put this off for.

I planned on this only being a oneshot but...MORE IS TO CCOME!

I based this off of Kawachi wa maid sama! ( Very good anime!) Umm basicly there are only threee OC, So thats not so bad right? I like to trie to limit my Ocs so the story keeps more to the originals. Hope you enjoyed R&R

- Serina 


	2. Chapter 2

GOMEN GOMEN! I know this took a long time to update and im really sorry! i will probley update IITYILYWYS either today or sometime this week again sorry for lateness!

Deidara growled as he approched the front gate of the school. Serina looked up at her blonde friend, wondering what was troubleing him." Deidara, whats wroung? Your never this quite" Deidara blinked and looked down at the younge Uchiha with a small smile.

" Sorry un. I guess that theres just alot on my mind today." Serina nodded in agreement before looking across the school yard already noticing some of the gang there. She giggled and looked up at him" Looks like Hidan's starting early today" Deidara glanced over just in time to see Hidan stabbing a squrril with a spork. " Ya un. I would hurry over looks like Sora's about to join"

Serina blinked and looked back over seeing Sora smileing sadisticly and holding a stick in her hand." Oh great not again." She sighed and shook her head" Never a dull moment huh?" Deidara laughed before noticing a group of teens drive by and park not more then 30 feet away in the schools parking lot. Serina smiled a little and waved to one of them" Good Morning Haru!"

The teen blinked and smiled before waving back. Deidara watched as one by one each teen stumbled out of the van. When he noticed Sasori get out he ducked his head down and let his bangs cover his face. Serina looked at him and gave him a confussed look.

" Something wroung Dei-"  
" Hey! Brat get over here!" Sasori called out. Deidara blushed and just continued to look at Serina.

" I'm fine un-"  
" Brat! Over. Here. Now!" Sasori called out again this time Deidara could here a small hint of warning in his voice. Deidara put his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her twords there group.

"Go on un. I'll meet you there in a minute, I have a pest to deal with. Besides Sora's making a move on a family of squrrils." Serina nodded and looked him in the eye's not completely buying his excuse. "Fine. But if one of them tries anything, tell me." Deidara smiled and nodded as Serina contined on her way" Sora get out of the tree! Leave the poor squrills alone!"

Deidara laughed as he watched the female Uchiha trie to wresle her best friend down from a tree. He then turned around and walked over to the parking lot where a pissed off red head was waiting.

" I hate waiting brat" Sasori hissed as he wrapped a arm around Deidara's waist. Deidara blinked in confussion, the rest of Sasori's gang all wore the same look." Um...Sasori?" Kisame started off a little uncomfortable. Sasori gave him a blank look. "What? Sharky" Pein looked at him and then at Deidara ." What's up with this." Sasori looked at him and pulled Deidara closer." Nothing. This is Deidara my bitch."

"I'm not your bitch un" Deidara hissed. Sasori stared at him giving him a blank look and then smiled slyly " Oh but you are remeber, yesterday outside the ca-"Deidara's eyes widened and he covered Sasori's mouth with his hands"Oh ya un I remeber!" The rest of the group glanced at one another in confussion. Deidara laughed a little uncomfortable as Sasori pulled him closer and kissed his cheek " Good Brat"

Deidara tensed a little and felt his heart start pumping like crazy, what was this feeling he was having. Sasori smiled noticing the blond start to shake beneath him" Cold Brat?"  
Deidara looked up at him and shook his head" No.. I'm fine...Danna"

Sasori smiled" Oh but your shaking here take my jacket" He smiled and drapped a jacket over Deidaras shoulders loveingly, as if he acctually cared. What was the beast up to now? Deidara blushed and nodded" " Sasori nodded and tuned back to his friends, once again they were deep in conversation.

Deidara decided to look over at his friends hopeing none of them could see that he was feeling miserable and out of place. Serina was giving Hidan and Sora a long lecture by the look of blood on both the teens shirts , he could guess that the lecture was about not killing squirrils. Tenten Sora's younger sister was standing to the side of Serina with her boyfriend Neji, giggling about how childish her sister had been acting. Itachi looked as calm as ever, as he leaned agenst the tree listening to his little sister scolled two idiots. Sora looked over her shoulder trying to ignore Serina when she spotted Deidara looking at there group. She blinked noticeing that he was standing with Akasuna's crowed of friends.

" Hey Seri, why is Deidara standing over there wearing Sasori's jacket?" " They are inoccent and fl-" Serina blinked and stopped her speach before looking over at Deidara. The Uchiha sighed" I don't know, I mean Sasori was calling him over when me and Dei got here."

Hidan smiled and stood up " Well Sora what do you say about grabbing that blonde and dragging his ass over here to make him explain why he's getting chummy with Sasori." Sora nodded and the two wakled off , ready to do anything to avoid Serina's speach. Serina sighed" Ugh I'm not finished with you two!"

Deidara gulped when he noticed Hidan and Sora make there way over to him. Damn it un why did the two most likely to become serial killers have to come get him? If one of Sasori's friends saw them and said somthing rude all hell would break lose. Sasori blinked and looked down at Deidara noticeing that the blonde had tensed while under his arm." Somthing wroung Brat?"

Deidara gulped and shook his head" No...Danna un. Everythings A.O.K" Sasori blinked not beliveing the blonde for a second. He looked over and saw two teens making there way over to them" Your friends I'm guessing?" Deidara blushed and sighed a little." Get rid of th-"

" You blonde! Why are you over here with these losers?" Sora asked walking over and patting Deidara on the back. Hidan nodded" Ya fucker we must be a little more fun then these guys!"

Deidara gulped a little and screamed inside his mind ' You Idiots un! Can't you see how jacked some of these guys are? They will kill you!' When he didn't give a answer Sora growled and grabbed the front of his shirt"Deidara! Answer us!" Sasori narrowed his eyes at the female and pulled Deidara closer." He doesn't have to answer you if he doesn't want to, know missy why don't you go over to your little loser friends." Sora growled clenching her fist" Listen to me, Akasuna just 'cause you and your mussle head friends are football players that does not mean you OWN the school." Hidan nodded while moving a hand over his hair getting some blood on his silver locks" YA!"

Deidara blinked...not good. He could feel Sasori tense above him and slowly the redheads arm left him. " You wanna fight bitch" Sasori growled. Sora snorted" You think you can take me puppet master?" Deidara shook his head trying to stop his friend from pissing Sasori off. Everyone knew that only Akasunas close friends where aloud to call him puppet master. Sasori growled and looked at Kakazu.

" How bad will it look if I punch her?" Kakazu shrugged" Not much I mean she's not popular or noticeable. So maybe a detention or two" Sasori smirked " I can deal with that" Hidan growled" What the fuck you would hit a girl. What a pussy" Sasori narrowed his eyes at the Jashin loving boy and growled" What you wanna fight to , freak" Deidara flinched and looked around...where the hell was a teacher when one was fucking needed.

" Who you calling a freak?" Hidan yelled as he rolled up the sleves of his school shirt ready for a fight. Sora did the same as did a couple of Sasori's bigger friends." Hold my stuff Dei." Sasori threw his backpack at the blonde and narrowed his eyes at the two. Deidara closed his eyes knowing this was not going to end well.

He could hear a couple of teens nearby and he opened one eye. He looked to see Sasori and Sora throwing punches at each other and both dogeing them. After a while a chance opened or Sasori to win the fight. Grabbing and trapping Sora's fist, he swung his own at her face. Deidara blinked and shook his head" DANNA STOP UN!" But it was to late. Deidara watched as the fist conected with a face, but not Sora's.

Serina held her eye and cringed a little at the pain before falling to her knees." Please hn. Don't fight Sora...Hidan... Leave them alone." Sora's eyes widened as she knelt down to sooth the girl. Sasori did the same mummbling apologies. Serina stood up smileing, a hand over her eye" It's ok your Deidara's friend now right hn?" Sasori nodded slowly and glanced at the blonde." Then your our friend to! And friends don't fight each other got it!" Kisame the largest of the males in Sasori's group stepped forward and nodded."Your right...Serina was it? How about I take you to the nurse to get your eye looked at." She smiled" okay!" As hey walked away Sora glared at Sasori." Just cause Deidara like's you doesn't mean i will. Come on Hidan."

Hidan nodded after peggin Sasori off" Yo blonde I don't see why you would want to be friends with this guy , he's a bastered." He turned around and walked back with Sora, bracing thereselfs to tell Itachi what had happened to his sister. Deidara looked down and shook his head before feeling Sasori's arm over his shoulders." Look Dei I didn't see her... I didn't mean it." Deidara shrugged off his arm and looked at him" You still did it. I mean you where even ready to hit Sora un, who is also my friend." Sasori sighed and ran a hand threw his hair" Look. She's not popular and picks fights with everyone, she had to be put in her place." Deidara growled and clenched his fist, ready to beat the crap out of Sasori." POPULARITY MEANS NOTHING UN!" A couple of teens turned to stare at the fight between the two, even Sasori's crew was watching with intrest.

Sasori blinked and sighed before pulling the blonde into a bone crushing hug. THe blonde blushed and tensed when he felt Sasori's lips to his ear." That little outburst is going to coast you Brat. Meet me out here after school, got it" Deidara nodded slowly and the redhead smirked." Good now kiss your Danna and make up." Deidara gulped and turned around before kissing his danna quickly on the lips. Before he could turn away Sasori grabbed his head and held it in place, deepening the kiss. Catcalls where being shouted by god only knows who was watching. Finally when they pulled away , Deidara leaned agesnt Sasori feeling lightheaded.

The bell rang signaling the begining of classes and slowly teens began to pile into the school. Sasori gave Deidara a final kiss before smileing slyly" Remeber out here after school." The blonde sighed and nodded. Well this was going to be a fun day, one of his best friends was in the nurses office, two of his friends were not going to be speaking to him, and he had to deal with Sasori and his damn friends. Just great , who knew all this stress came with being a maid.

-  
( A little side story for my entertainment. Kisaita below dont lie then whatever skip it!)

Itachi ran to the nurses office after Hidan and Sora broke the news about Serina to him. Damn it if he was wearing his glasses maybe he could have seen it. As he approched the office he could hear his sister giggling away and another voice laughing as well. Itachi poked his head in spotting his sister on one of those white beds with a blue skinned kid pretending that one of those doctor scopes was a snake choking him.

Itachi blinked a little before walking in." Serina?" The girl looked up holding a icepack to her eye." Ita hn!" Her face light up as she held out a arm and hugged him. Itachi looked at the blue skinned kid and blinked a couple times. He must need his glasses because it looked like Kisame Hosikage one of the popular kids was here with his sister. " This is Kisame Ita, the nurse wasn't here so he got me a ice pack." Serina explained still smileing.

Itachi nodded slowly and looked at Kisame. " Where you the one who hit her?" When Hidan and Sora where telling him the story , he left for the nurses before they could say who hit her. Kisame shook his head no." Nah but I felt bad for her so I brought her here" Itachi nodded and bowed" Thank you for taking care of my sister I owe you one." Kisame laughed and held up his hands" No biggie she was hurt, I might be popular but I still don't think its right to hurt a girl or anyone for that matter."

Itachi smiled and nodded slightly befoe looking back at Serina." Let me see the eye" the girl hesitated not wanting to upset her brother, she felt fine but sighed and nodded. Pulling off the ice pack she let Itachi move her bangs to inspect her black eye." He got you good, damn bastered let the nurse check it out and give you a eyepatch or somthing so the light wont bother it threw the day. When we get home i'll take a closer look at it."

Serina smiled " Alright!" She giggled and waved as the nurse walked in. Giving her room to look at his sister Itachi lead Kisame out of the office. " I owe you one, thanks again" Itachi bowed and Kisame laughed" No need to thank me again I mean like I said I don't think its right to hit a girl" Itachi nodded and looked at him" Alright but I do plan to pay you back, anything you need tell me" Kisame smiled a little , this was just what he needed." Oh really? Anything?" Itachi shivered and nodded slightly" Yes anything" Kisame smiled and grabbed the Uchiha's face" Good 'cause I think I know how you can repay me plenty~" Itachi blinked and nodded slowly wondering what the teen would have him do to pay him back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BWAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

This is helping move the plot along I PROMISE like the little Kisaita i put in there :)  
I dont know really where im going with this story but oh well! this was suppose to be only a two shot but i think its going to just be a damn series. I will still continue IITYILYWYS i promise just please wait cause im rewriting chapter two so it might take some time sorry for the long wait but i doubt anyone reads it or not.

Also originaly it was going to be konan who would stop the fight but i hd serina stop it instead to let kisaita slowly start plus i need konan for ch3 :) anyway a couple of notes this will come up in the next chapter but knowing me i wont put it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ When serina says " Hn" in a sentence its the same thing as Deidaras" Un's"  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok so here are the maids and there cover names as well as maid colors.  
(itachi)ita=black (konan)ko=blue (Deidara)Deidei=light blue (Hidan)hida=pink (Serina)Seri=purple (Sora)Soso=red

this will come in handy in the next chapter

R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara sighed as he slammed his locker door shut. Today had been one of the worst days of his life. As he predicted Sora and Hidan, his supposed friends ignored him all day because of the mornings fight. Itachi had been so worried about Serina's eye, he ended up taking her straight to the eye doctor after homeroom. Konan his only other friend had no class but art together, which they skipped today so he couldn't even hang with her! To top off his day, Sasori would not leave him alone. That jerk would wait outside his classes and praticly put a death grip on Deidara's poor hand, and "hold" the blonde's hand all the way to his next class! Then at lunch since his friends were not speaking to him he was forced to sit at the football players table with Sasori. Doesn't sound so bad right?

He got to sit at the popular kids table, next to Sasori who was hot-the devils spawn. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had sat next to Sasori, but no the redhead wouldn't see to it. So all threw lunch he was forced to sit on Sasori's lap, as Sasori pretended to be all lovey-dovey and feed him. Right in front off all the popular kids to! So Deidara had to sit there for a half hour, on Sasori's lap, listening to a group of people he didn't even know much make catcalls at him at Sasori. And that red headed bastared didn't even care! Hell every time it happened he would either kiss Deidara somewhere (mostly the lips) or laugh it of and say that they were and I quote "In love". Yuck! Whenever he would say that Deidara would puke a little in his mouth and die a little inside. Now Deidara had to go meet the redheaded Demon outside, to discuss god knows what. This really was not his lucky day.

As Deidara slowly approched the van that Sasori and his crew had arrived to school in that day, his heart completly dropped and he gulped. None of Sasori's friends where standing by it. or were anywhere in sight for that matter! The only person in sight for that matter was Sasori himself. Who looked so sex- disgusting leaning agenst the door of the van , with a cigarete hanging out of his mouth. As Deidara got closer he could see Sasori look his way and smirk a little, before dropping the cigarete and crushing it out with his foot.

" Your late again Brat. Didn't I tell you that I hate waiting? Hm?" Sasori asked smiling as Deidara stepped closer. Said blonde boy looked up at the man that was single handedly making his life hell.

" Well sorry un that my locker is all the way on the other side of the school." Deidara sighed not mentioning that he also took his time hopeing that the redhead would have left.

" No excusses Brat, thats gonna cost ya later. But for now get in the car."

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest" I want to know where your taking me first un. And I'm not getting in that van untill you tell me."

Sasori smiled a little and pulled out his phone" Oh really Brat." He looked down and type a message , not taking his eyes off the small screen for a second. When he finished he smiled and held the phone out to the blonde."You might want to think that over before I press send."

Deidara blinked not understanding what the bastared was talking about untill he looked at the phone.

_**"To:All Contacts**_

_**From:Sasori**_

_**Ever heard of that Lovely Maid cafe on Mist st. Turns out our schools little Deidara Iwa likes to dress up and pretend to play maid. So cute you should go and visit him but remember to ask for Miss DeiDei. ;)**_"

Before Deidara knew it, his back was coming in contact with the door of Sasori's van." Y-you wouldn't send that un."

"Oh you wanna bet Brat. Just tell me and i'll press the send button." The redhead smirked and lifted Deidara's chin up with one fingure, so the blonde would have no choice but to look him in the eyes." Then everyone will know your dirty little secret Brat. Your choice get in the car, or let your secret out"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Itachi's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi looked himself over in the mirror one last time before deciding to just give up on finding a casual and relaxed outfit. After the accident with Serina in the nurse's office, Itachi had started talking with the man who took her to the nurse. Itachi already knew the basic things like the blue haired and skined man's name was Kisame and that they were in the same grade. What he didn't know was that his skin was blue because his mom drunk alot , did drugs, and consumed god knows what when she was pregnate with him. He dyed his hair blue to match his skin which had given him the name "Shark boy" by his friends. And that he was failing math and heard that Itachi was passing with a A+ average. That stupid average is what had gotten Itachi in to this mess. Kisame had asked Itachi to tutor him after foot ball pratice. Since he had helped out what could he say to the man? No? Uchihas did not say no to somone they were in debt to.

After checking his apperence in his mirror for about the tenth time, Itachi finally decided that he looked fine and picked up his keys and cell phone.

" Ita-Nii ready to go?" Serina asked from the doorway of his room. Itachi blinked and looked over his little sister. She was wearing a pair of his old gym sweat pants and a large sweatshirt. He blinked and saw that she was holding onto her purple duffle bag...the bag she used...when they had wor...oh crap.

"Serina. Please tell me that your going to the gym and that we don't have work." He was really hopeing it was the first option and not the second.

" I would Ita-Nii but then I would be lying. We have work today, you know wensdays are our busyest days. You, Me, Sora, Konan, and Hidan are on schedual today, only Deidara has it off." CRAP!

" I forgot that!" The older Uchiha hit his head and sighed. He couldn't cancell on Kisame he was suppose to pick him up at foot ball pratice in a half hour then study with him untill ten! " Serina you think Sora can give you a ride to the cafe? I have to text Deidara and hope he can take over my shift."

Serina blinked and nodded. She wasn't going to ask why her always calm and collected, and somtimes maybe emotionless older brother was running around his room franticly. Nor was she going to ask why he was looking for his cell phone that was in his front pocket. So instead she giggled and nodded" Sure Ita-Nii no problem! And I'm sure Deidara wouldn't mind. I'll text Sora and ask her for that ride, see ya later! Oh and by the way your cell is in your front pocket." Without waiting for a reply , she shut the door leaving Itachi in silence.

Itachi felt his front pocket and thanked heavens he had siblings somtimes. Pulling it out and surfing threw his contacts he quickly chose Deidaras and opened a new message.

_**"To Deidara**_

_**From: Itachi**_

_**Do you think you can cover my shift at the Cafe today? Please say yes.**_

After pressing send he sat down on his bed, waiting desprety for a reply. He was thankful when not a minute later Deidara's ring tone ' Dynamite' went off.

_**"To:Itachi**_

_**From: Deidara**_

_**Y un? Can't you do it, its my day off.**_

Itachi sighed. Of course he would want to know why! Ugh he couldn't tell him the truth, then he would ask why he was seeing Kisame. Even if it was only to tutor

_**"To Deidara:**_

_**From: Itachi**_

_**Please I have a prior engagment. I'll make it up to you I swear. So please?**_

He sat down and glanced at his watch, he had to leave in 20 minutes top if he didn't want to be late. Thankfuly again Deidara's reply was fast.

"_**To: Itachi**_

_**From:Deidara**_

_**...Fine un! But you soooooo owe me . Your taking over my shifts 3 times next week un got it!**_

Itachi smiled and texted back a quick thanks before standing up and walking out of his room. Locking his front door , he walked to his car and headed off to pick up his new student.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara and Sasori~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara sighed and closed hsi phone. Itachi just had to switch shifts with him NOW didn't he? Glanceing over at Sasori who was driving the car, the blonde cursed himself. What the hell was he going to tell Sasori? With a sigh he turne twords the redhead and hoped for the best. Who knows maybe gingers did have souls.

" Um...Sasori un" Deidara looked at him as inoccently as he could

Sasori wraised a eye brow and looked at him briefly, before looking back at the rode smiling." Yes Brat."

Deidara sighed '_Now or never un._' " I need you to take me to the cafe un. One of my co-workers called in..um sick and I have to fill in. So I can't go ...wherever your kidnapping me to."

Sasori smiled" Really and why should I hm? And its not kidnapping since you willing got into my van." Deidara sighed not bothering to mention one, that he was forced by a text message into the van, and two, that Sasori just sounded like a pedofile.

Deidara sighed and cursed himself for what he was about to say, Itachi soooo owed him for this."P-p-p-please un."

"Well since you said please Brat, fine."Sasori chuckled as he pulled the van into a parking lot that was across the cafe. Deidara smiled notceing that Sasori didn't want anything in return. Maybe he wasn't a bastared like he had thought...

" But in return for driving you here, I'm staying, buying you for two hours, and I want a kiss right now." Deidara's eyes widened a little and he blushed. He was right he wasn't a bastared, but he still was the devils spawn! Knowing Sasori he wouldn't let him out of the van without a kiss, so he needed to do it. But why did it have to be a kiss? All Sasori did all day was kiss him, before class, after class, lunch, hell he even kissed him in the car when he first got in.

" Fine un." With a sigh Deidara moved closer to Sasori. Just a quick peck on the lips should be fine. Right? Thats what Sasori basicly did all day. When Deidara sat up to kiss him though, Sasori stopped him by putting his fingure on his lips.

" No no no Brat. I want a real kiss" Sasori smirked that damn smirk that made Deidara want to puke. " What do you mean a real kiss un! You've been kissing me all day. Wheren't those real kisses un!"

Sasori chuckled and shook his head no. Wrapping his arms around Deidaras torso, he lifted the blonde onto his lap and moved his hands down to his hips to steady him. " Those were love pecks a real kiss involves something more."

Deidara blinked "What do you mean more un?" What more could a kiss need? His eyes widened when Sasori opened his mouth and stuck out his tounge. He couldn't be thinking about...using it could he!

Deidara blushed and shook his head no" No way un! Why with tounge!" Sasori laughed and his grip on the blondes hips tightened. " Yes Brat with tounge or else I will not only send that message but take a picture of you in that maid outfit and blow it up and stick it in the boys locker room shower. So whats it going to be"

Deidara shivered at the thought of all the boys in school doing...who knows what with his picture. He gulped and nodded slowly in defeat. Sasori smiled and closed his eyes as there lips conected. Deidara just sat there praying that nobody that knew them would see them. He blushed a little when he felt Sasori tug at his botton lip with his teeth hungerly. Deidara's eyes closed tighter as he opened his mouth and granted the redheaded devil entrance. He started shakeing lightly when Sasori plunged his tounge into his moist mouth. Deidara jumped a little when he felt Sasori's hand on the small of his back. But instead of trying to lift his shirt up or move down to his pants, Sasori surprised Deidara by rubbing small circles on his back gentley. If Deidara didn't know better he would have thought that Sasori was trying to...soothe him.

Deidara blushed madly when Sasori's tounge rubbed agenst his own, in a attempt to get Deidara's tounge to play along. Deidara shook his head a little but stopped when he felt Sasori growl and push him up agenst the steering wheel of the car, causing the car the let out a loud HONK.

Blushing more Deidara pushed Sasori off and leaned his head agenst the redheads chest, taking in deep breaths. He could feel Sasori's chest vibrate as he chuckled, and moved to hold the blonde close. " Oh that was the best! Ya know your suppose to breath when you kiss right brat?"

"Sh-shut up un!" Deidara hissed blushing more. He mummbled somthing and started shakeing a little. Sasori wraised a eyebrow" What was that Brat?" His eyes widened when the smaller boy looked up at him. His cheeks were flushed with a nice tinted red color to them and there where small tears forming in his eyes.

" I said un, THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS LIKE THAT!" The blonde started to sob more out of embarrasement and pure terror. Sasori's eyes softened and he let out a sigh. He held Deidara close to him untill the blonde finished crying.

" Ya done?" Sasori asked sub-consiasly running a hand threw the boys golden locks. Deidara nodded and whipped his eyes with the edge of his shirt." Ya un lets just go." Sasori nodded and opened his door letting Deidara get out first, before he jumped out after him.


End file.
